Sakura Kasugano vs Chie Satonaka
Sakura vs Chie is a What-If? Death Battle brought to you by Hipper. Please give a standing ovation for Soul for making this beautiful TN. Description Street Fighter vs Persona 4! In the battle between the two energetic high school girls with a love for fighting, who shall come out on top? Intro Wiz: Femininity is out of the question for these martial artists as despite their gender they can surely pack a punch. Boomstick: The first time I saw them I totally thought they were dudes, it's crazy. Wiz: Sakura Kasugano, the young street fighter with a precious heart... Boomstick: and Chie Satanoka, the investigation team's deadly kung fu master! Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Sakura Chie Wiz: According to Jungian psychology, there are two main parts of one’s ego. Shadows which are the parts one would keep to themselves, and personalities one would wear as a mask to hide their shadow. Boomstick: And what thing to turn this into a superpower than the highschool anime simulator game better than Persona, a spin-off of the Shin Megami Tensei series! Wiz: I… never knew you were such a big fan of SMT… Boomstick: Well YEAH! Why wouldn’t I be? Mara comes from it! Wiz: Why did I not expect that to be the reason… Crude jokes aside… There have been many characters to summon a Persona to fight shadows… the Investigation Team of Inaba is different in this way. Boomstick: Instead of ripping off a mask superglued to your face, or shooting yourself in the head with a fake gun, or… just doing it the lazy way, these kids are forced to see and accept the worst parts of themselves! Wiz: Well to be fair, in order to more properly become stronger, one must identify their own weaknesses and improve upon them. And among these high schoolers seeking to pursue and strengthen their true selves is 2nd year Chie Satonaka. Boomstick: Chie was just your average tomboy, who just lived an ordinary life. Watching kung-fu movies, eating as much meat as she possibly can, teaching herself kung-fu, and using it on the punks who try to flirt with her best friend Yukiko, and also this one total loser who got himself stuck in a trash-can… but everything changed when the oh-so-special protagonist moved into town, You! Wiz: Yu Narukami… Boomstick: I said it right! Wiz: Coincidentally, the day Yu started attending school when he was going to join Chie and Yukiko on a tour around town, a dead body was found hanging from telephone poles. Of course, being an ordinary student, despite her concern all she could do was leave it to the police… so to lighten the mood the next day, she shared the passing rumor of the midnight channel to Yu and Yosu-- Boomstick: Total loser! Wiz: As rumor had it, staring into a TV while it was turned off at midnight while it was raining would allow one to see one’s soulmate… and unlike most urban legends, this one was partly true… however, instead of it being one’s soulmate shown on the TV, it instead showed whoever was set to be murdered. Which, Chie and co. would learn soon after she, Yu, and Yosuke fell through a TV revealing another world full of dangerous beings known as shadows. And when it was revealed Yukiko was the next target… she understandingly was pretty upset. Chie: You don't know SHIT about how I feel! Yukiko might DIE from this, for crying out loud! I'm going, and that's that! '' '''Boomstick: After running in, and encountering and rejecting her shadow, only to shortly later accept it, she got a Persona! Now able to properly fight, instead of just blindly rushing in she used her newfound determination to save Yukiko as the two joined the Investigation Team to continue stopping any and all murder attempts from then-on out while kicking some serious shadow ass! Seriously! God, she reminds me so much of my daughter…' Wiz: The one who’s boyfriend you sent to the hospital? Boomstick: (sarcastically) Do I have any other daughters? Wiz: (mumbling) Not that you know about... Boomstick: Chie, like many badasses, doesn’t use weapons in combat, but instead fights using her raw power! She uses Kung-Fu she learned from watching movies, mostly using kicks. And to add a bit more power to her blows she has various shoes, while normally she just wears ordinary leather shoes, when she needs to go all out she can equip her strongest equipment the Moses Sandles which boost her rate of critical hits really high! Wiz: Her Standard Persona Tomoe is equipped with a double-bladed large sword-esc weapon commonly uses physical attacks such as Skewer, Assault Dive, Black Spot, Rainy Death, or summoning the fist of a well God, or Skull Cracker and Mind Slice which has a high chance of causing a foe to Panic. And to attack a large area at a time she has attacks like Rampage, Gale Slash, Heat Wave, and Agneyastra. Boomstick: Her Persona also can use magic attacks! Like various Bufu or Ice spells such as Bufu, Bufula and Bufudyne to attack a single target, and Mabufu for another area of effect attack. Tomoe can also learn Hama or Light magic for a chance to instantly KO an opponent with Hama and Hamaon. Wiz: Tomoe can even offer support in battle, Tarukaja and Auto-Tarukaja instantly raise a user or party member’s attack power. Apt Pupil immediately raises one’s critical hit rate, and Rebellion and Revolution allow her to spread these effects to her allies. Counter and Counterstrike are always active techniques that randomly allow her to reflect any physical damage done to her back at an opponent. Evade Fire allows her to avoid nearly all fire-related attacks, and by evolving Tomoe into Suzuka Gogen and then Haraedo-no-Okami, she can use her signature skill Dragon Hustle, which raises all stats of her and her team members. Boomstick: But Chie’s Ultimate attack is something so devastating, it instantly sends enemies flying… literally. The Galactic Punt. A kick SO HARD, it sends a target on a one-way trip to the farthest end of the Milky Way. Wiz: Galactic is likely an exaggeration, but we do see her kicked targets sparkle in the sky, meaning at the very least she sent them over the horizon. Chie has knocked out Kanji with a single kick, crushed the Reaper the strongest Shadow in the Persona series with God’s Fist, assisted in the defeat of various Gods, two of which created the fog that enveloped all of Inaba and the neighboring Okina City, fought Shadow Yukiko by herself despite having a weakness to Shadow Yukiko’s fire attacks, even taking a full power direct hit, and has dodged various gunshots and lightning attacks. Boomstick: But most impressive of all, is her cooking. With help from Yukiko, she made a curry SO horrible, it nearly killed Yu and Yosuke. And with the combined strength of Rise, their recipe for chocolate had to have Yu hospitalized! Guess that breaks the gender stereotype huh? But as good as she is at kicking ass, she’s kinda a glass cannon, focusing high on power and speed before all else. Wiz: It doesn’t help she often goes into battle without any sort of strategy or plan which with her lower defense makes it somewhat easy for her to get taken out by a strong enough enemy. And any damage dealt to her Persona cause her to feel it’s pain. Which given her and Tomoe’s weakness to fire it normally doesn’t work out well. But with the strength of her bond with Yu, along with everyone else, they managed to turn him into the savior Inaba needed, solving the case and the mystery behind the midnight channel, then moving one to... Boomstick: Become the best dancers this side of Japan has ever seen! Wiz: Oh… right… they made dancing games… Chie: This means you're just not cut out to be protected anymore... Let's get stronger together, Yukiko! Fight Results Category:Hipper's Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:IntroEagle's Fights Category:Collaboration Fights